


Master of Distraction

by jennytork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: As always, that is what Dean is.





	Master of Distraction

MASTER OF DISTRACTION

Sam blinked when Dean brought what looked like a massive loaf of burned bread to the table. It seemed to be oozing with butter over the top, but it didn't smell burned at all. As a matter of fact, it smelled... sweet. "What the...."

"In the immortal words of Marie Antoinette," Dean cracked, spreading his hands. "'Let them eat cake!'"

"That's cake?" Sam cut into it and took a bite. "....chocolate with caramel icing?"

"Yup. Your favourite."

"It's not my birthday."

"It's the day you got your soul back. So, yeah, it kind'a is!"

Sam grinned at his brother, and for a long few moments, there was only the pleasant silence of a well-enjoyed dish. Then Sam commented, "She didn't really say that, you know."

Dean blinked. "Okay, random?"

"No, I'm serious. Think about it. When you served this you said --"

"'Let them eat cake'. Yeah, that was Marie Antoinette."

"Except she never really said that. More than likely, that was propaganda started by--"

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, it's great!"

"How about homemade burgers for supper?"

"You're really getting into this whole 'we have a whole kitchen now' thing, aren't you?"

Dean grinned fondly. "You know it."

Sam chuckled and returned to his treat, never seeming to realise that his brother, the master of distraction, had struck again. He never really did get around to finishing his note about Marie Antoinette and the quote that never came from her.

END


End file.
